Creatures of Mystery, Creatures of Magic
A short story about a little orc's first encounter of a Night Elf. ---- Mogg was inside his family farmhouse playing with a little toy axe. He swung it and called out some squeaky orcish battlecries. He ran about until his mother Pukka cried furiously "GO PLAY OUTSIDE!". He skulked out through the door and walked in the direction of the forest. It was dark so he was able to see the fires of the forest gate from where he stood and that rekindled his little fighting spirit. He ran about in the scattered forest but not to far from the house because he knew that there were dangers there even though the guards kept it as safe as possible. But a child will forget about such things because he saw a little rabbit and chased after it, darting through the forest. It got away and Mogg sat down completely out of breath. It was then that he realized that he had gone to far out and was very scared. He knew that he shouldn't fear anything like his mother told him but he couldn't help it. He ran terrified home or so he thought, he had no idea where he was going. Mogg ran and ran. The trees took shape of monsters and he saw demons everywhere. He ran on but tripped on a tree's root that had grown out of the ground. He fell and cut his palm on a sharp rock that had been on the ground there. Mogg looked at his hand and saw that the rock had made a long bleeding scar across his palm. He looked at the black blood bleeding from his and hand he sobbed. He held it tightly and cried. Suddenly he saw movement in the forest. This made him even more scarred but he couldn't move, he was paralysed by fear. The moving thing got closer and closer. It was so close now that he could see the things outlines. It was like an orc but much taller and thinner. Another thing he was able to see is that it had two golden glowing eyes. It calmly walked out of the shadows and knelt before Mogg. It had purple skin and a gentle, smiling face. It had a white beard and white hair around it's head. The tall and purple orc saw that Mogg was bleeding and it took his hand. It covered Mogg's bleeding hand with both hands and a faint green glow came from the enclosed hands. Suddenly Mogg didn't feel any pain anymore. He looked at his hand and saw that the wound had healed. The tall orc helped Mogg on his feet and when it did that Mogg saw that it had very long ears. Mogg thought to himself that this must be what the guards call a Night Elf! But they say that Night Elves are barbaric and evil creatures. This Night Elf healed Mogg and helped him! The Night Elf walked with Mogg through the forest until Mogg saw his mothers house. The Elf knelt down again and gave Mogg small idol. It was a little cat. The Night Elf stood up and bowed before disappearing into the forest again. Mogg ran home and was greeted by his mother Pukka who hugged him and carried him inside. Mogg ran to his bed and put the little idol in a chest resting close to where he slept and went to his mother who had prepared dinner. Links Category:Stories